


Gotham Dirty Talk

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Cybersex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Jason leaves her to her own devices while going on patrol for Batman. Her 'devices' make him regret his decision...KINKTOBER DAYPROMPT: PHONE/CYBER SEX
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579
Kudos: 17





	Gotham Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER DAY  
> PROMPT: PHONE/CYBER SEX

Gotham was quiet tonight. It was the first full moon of the year. Everything was stark, white and bright against the filth of the city. A blizzard had hit the city over the last few days. One that wasn’t Freeze’s doing. If you didn’t have to go out, you didn’t.  
Jason pulled on his dark brown leather over the black and red body armor. “Do you really have to go out in this?”  
“You know I do.” He adjusted the collar before he tugged at her arms crossed over her chest. She stiffened at first then relaxed, letting him pull her against his body. The smooth armor had a chill to it. “I promised Bruce I would help him patrol. Emergency services need our backup.”  
“I know. I know.” She shook her head then looked up at him. She brushed her fingers through the shock of white hair that she found so fucking sexy. “I just…wanted another night in with you. Wine, candles, bubble bath, fucking each other’s brains out until the neighbors beat on the wall.”  
Jason laughed, loud and sharp. His eyes sparkled as he grinned down at her. For all his darkness, morose broody and straight up drama, she accepted him. She was his light in the dark. Oh sure, she had her own shit. Nothing stayed pure in Gotham. If it did, it didn’t last long.  
“Figured you’d be sick of my dumb ass by now.”  
She scoffed. “It might be dumb, Jace but it is a fine, FINE ass.” He laughed again.  
“Shut the fuck up.” He kissed her, hot and intense. And when she slipped her arms around his waist, under his jacket and pulled her body against his, he almost –ALL FUCKING MOST- bailed on Bruce and his patrol. He groaned in frustration. “Not fair sending me out to work with a semi.”  
She grinned, poking the tip of her tongue between her teeth. She twisted back and forth in his arms. “So stay and I’ll take care of it.”  
Jason grabbed her chin as he let go of her. “No, babe.” He kissed her then released her completely. “But if you wanted to be up and buck naked in the morning, we can definitely wake the neighbors.”  
He grabbed the crimson red helmet as he walked to the door. His boots fell heavy on the floorboards. She followed behind him. “Get me a nutty boy latte from that place over on 25th and I can arrange some morning exercise.”  
“Nutty boy latte?”  
“Hazelnut made with almond milk. Oh and an extra shot of hazelnut.” Jason raised an eyebrow as he lifted the helmet. “You’re a peach, Jace.” She grabbed him by the lapel and kissed him one more time before she waved her fingers at him and shut the door.  
Jason Todd, the Red Hood, shook his head as he pulled the helmet down. He adjusted his holsters and his jacket as he strutted down the hall with a self-satisfied grin on his face. At least he had something to look forward to.

Red Hood sat on the rooftop, a deep set frown on his darkly handsome face behind the mask. He shivered as a gust of wind tore at him. “Fuck this shit.” He pulled out his phone to call Bruce and tell him he was going home when it rang. The image of her and him at the carnival filled the screen. He had his arm around her waist and she had hers around his shoulders, her feet kicked up. Her mouth was open in an exaggerated attempt to lick his face. It had been one Bat Family outing that had gone off without a hitch. Happily, in fact. It had been their introduction to her and they’d loved her. Even Bruce.  
“Hey, babe, what’s up?”  
“Just checking in on you.”  
“I’m a big boy.”  
“Don’t I know it.” He laughed and shook his head. “Turn on video.”  
“Why?”  
“Just do it, Jace.” He turned on video and nearly dropped his phone 12 stories.  
“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck me.”  
“Oh I plan it.”  
“You could’ve warned me, babe.”  
“And miss that belly twisting groan you just made? Think again, mister.” Water splashed as she sat up in the tub. He groaned again and ducked his head on his shoulders.  
“Fuck, you’re killing me.” Bubbles barely covered her breasts and slid down to hide nothing. She began to rub them and tug at her nipples.  
“You’re coming home early?”  
“Babe, you know I can’t.” Why was he arguing when just seconds before he’d been about to call Bruce?  
“Shame.” She sipped her wine. “Because I took care of the stubble you bitched about tonight.” He swallowed. “Wanna see?”  
“No.” Fuck yes! She’d already stood in the tub. The camera position was perfect and he could see not only her smooth legs but the carefully, meticulously trimmed bush at the v of her pelvis.  
“Oh and I trimmed.” Her smiling face popped into frame for a second then she drew attention to her pussy. She brushed the scant bubbles away and rubbed the closely trimmed hair lovingly.  
“Ah, come on. Now, you’re just being mean.”  
She sat on the opposite side of the tub, giving him full view of her nude body. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” He licked his lips as her hands roamed her body. “Are you cold, baby?”  
“Fuck yes. But you’re getting me warmer.” He rubbed his semi-hard dick through is jeans.  
“I bet I could make you real hot.”  
“I know you could.”  
“You’re touching my cock?”  
“You know it, babe.”  
She leaned back against the wall and spread her legs. “Pop the button and reach in your pants.”  
“I’m in public and sub-zero out here.”  
“Fuck off, Jace. You’re on a fucking rooftop. That’s not public. And I didn’t tell you to whip it out.” She stroked her pussy lips as she spoke. “You’re gonna jerk off in your jeans and wear it until you come home to me.”  
“You’re bossy tonight.”  
“You left me. To go sit on a rooftop with a chub by yourself. You fucking deserve worse.” She raised an eyebrow. “Now, open your fucking jeans, Jason. And stroke your cock. And I wanna see it.” He growled. He held the phone in front of his crotch as he one-handed unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper. He heard her moan when he reached inside and began to stroke his more than half-hard dick. In a few strokes, he was fully hard and his pants were uncomfortable. “That’s so fucking sexy, Jace.”  
“Yeah?” He tilted the camera up. His hand moved into the rhythm of hers as she rubbed her clit. His breath came hot in the mask. He wanted to pull it off but he didn’t have a free hand. She bit her bottom lip. Her thighs trembled. “You gonna cum already, baby?”  
“Uh-huh.” Her free hand kneaded her breast as she rubbed her clit.  
“Cum for me.” She panted. The water splashed as her feet slipped onto the bottom of the tub. “Cum right now and I’ll wear the mask to bed.”  
“Yes!” She must have been close. He knew for a fact she couldn’t cum on command. She threw her head back and hit the wall. Her ass slipped off the side of the tub but her hand didn’t stop until the wave of pleasure subsided but it was too late to catch herself. She slid into the bubbly water with a splash and cry. The phone clattered to the floor.  
“Fuck!” He grunted as he came in his hand and in his jeans. He panted hard in the mask. “Babe? Baby? You ok?”  
Her soapy head popped into view. She grinned. “I’m great.” She leaned over the side of the tub. The screen flashed and rolled as she wiped the phone off. “Coming home?”  
“I’ll be in there in 30.”  
“Make it 15 and I won’t even get out of the tub.” She ended the call. He was already calling Bruce as he was doing up his pants and climbing down the roof.


End file.
